Scott Adkins
Scott Adkins (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''Batman Begins'' (2005) [League of Shadows Ninja]: Possibly one of the many ninjas who are blown up by Christian Bale in Ken Watanabe's temple. *''The Shepherd: Border Patrol'' (2008) [Karp]: Beaten to death at the end of a fight with Jean-Claude Van Damme. *''Stag Night'' (2008) [Carl]: Decapitated by one of the "Tunnel rats" after been slashed with machetes. *''The Tournament'' (2009) [Yuri Petrov]: Killed in an explosion when Kelly Hu pulls the pins off of Scott's grenade belt at the end of a fight. *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) [Weapon XI a.k.a. Wade Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool]: Decapitated by Hugh Jackman's claws at the end of a fight. An additional scene after the closing credits reveals that his head and body have both revived due to his superhuman healing power. (Note: During the final fight scene, the role was played by Scott during the action sequences, but by Ryan Reynolds in close-ups. Because Scott received a separate credit instead of simply being listed as a stunt performer, I'm listing the role for both Scott and Ryan.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Expendables 2'' (2012) [Hector]: Decapitated when Jason Statham punches him into a helicopter's spinning rotor blades at the end of a fight. *'Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning (2012)' [John / Clone John]: Playing a dual role of John and a cloned version of himself, "Clone John" is shot to death by "John". We only see John firing. (John survives the movie.) *''The Legend of Hercules'' (2014) [King Amphitryon]: Stabbed in the heart with a dagger by Kellan Lutz. *''Wolf Warrior (Zhan lang)'' (2015) [Tomcat]: Stabbed in the throat with his own knife at the end of a struggle with Jacky Wu, as Wu takes the blade Scott is holding at his neck and forces it into Scott's own. *''Zero Tolerance'' (2015) [Steven]: Killed by Dustin Nguyen. *''Doctor Strange'' (2016) [Lucian]: Spiritual body destroyed when Benedict Cumberbatch uses Rachel McAdams defibrillating his physical body to supercharge his magical attack at the end of a fight where Benedict and Scott are both astral projections. His physical body is shown again when Benedict walks by and checks he is dead. *''Grimsby (The Brothers Grimsby) (2016) [''Lukashenko]: Shot in the head by Sacha Baron Cohen after Scott insults his girlfriend (Rebel Wilson). (Played for comic effect.) *''Home Invasion'' (2016) [Heflin]: Shot in the chest by Natasha Henstridge. *''Jarhead 3: The Siege'' (2016) [Gunny Raines]: *'''American Assassin (2017) '[''Victor]: Stabbed by Taylor Kitsch, after spotting him as an agent; his body is seen when Dylan O'Brien checks his pulse. Gallery Hector's death.png|Scott Adkins in The Expendables 2 Scott Adkins - The Grimsby Brothers 1.png|Scott Adkins- The Grimsby Brothers 1 Scott Adkins - The Grimsby Brothers 2.png|Scott Adkins- The Grimsby Brothers 2 Category:Actors Category:1976 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:Stunt Performers Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Martial Arts Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in The Expendables Films Category:Actors who died in Scott Derrickson Movies Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:Actors who died in Louis Leterrier Movies Category:Doctor Strange Cast Members Category:Hercules cast members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Scott Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Death scenes by claw Category:Actors who died in American Assassin Category:People who died in a Universal Soldier film